The present invention relates to a ski brake. More particularly this invention concerns a device which stops a ski when it separates from its ski boot.
Even though most slopes require the skiers to secure their ski bindings to their ski boots by means of ties, it is a frequent occurrence that as a result of a violent fall a ski pulls loose from the skier and slides down the slope. Such a free-running ski can attain high speeds and therefore presents a considerable hazard to other people on the slope.
For this reason a so-called ski brake has been designed which comprises one or two braking elements which are pivoted on the ski at the level of the ski boot and can move from positions generally parallel to the upper surface of the ski to positions generally transverse to the upper surface of the ski and extending down belwo the lower face of the ski. An actuating member on the ski is engaged by the ski boot to move the elements into the position parallel to the ski where they do not interfere substantially with skiing, whereas a spring pivots the braking element automatically into the braking position should the ski boot pull off the actuating member. Thus in case of a fall the braking elements automatically assume the braking position and prevent the ski from sliding, as they dig plow-fashion into the snow.
A considerable disadvantage of the known ski brakes is that the elements interfere with skiing when in the rest position parallel to the ski. These elements can fill up with snow and can even catch on objects such as brush or grass which would not otherwise interfere with skiing. Furthermore, it is a frequent occurrence that such ski brakes clog up with snow and ice and become almost completely inoperative so that when the ski boot separates from the ski the braking elements are unable to assume the braking position.